MODUSABLE
by chololo
Summary: "Jadi mata kita sama-sama di tutup, Sasuke-kun berdiri di pojok sana," Sakura menunjuk samping lemari, "Lalu aku akan berdiri di pojok yang jauh darimu. Kita akan saling mencari, nahhhh, siapa yang berhasil menyentuh salah satu dari kita pertama kali, berarti dia yg menang." "Kalau kalah?"/Kapan lagi coba? Kalah main tapi bisa beginian?/AU/ONESHOT krispi(?)untuk para insomnia xD


"Sasuke- _kun_ main, yuk? Aku bosan nih nunggu kaa _-san_ pulang, mana udah malem, aku nggak berani sendirian di rumah, nggak bisa pulang, di sini malah dicuekin."

Haruno Sakura menatap penuh harap teman sejak kecil sekaligus tetangganya, yang notabenya juga teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari layar komputernya, menatap datar teman cerewetnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah memohon—andalannya sejak kecil.

"Kau kan bisa tidur di kamar bersama kaa- _san_ kalau ayah dan ibumu nanti malam belum juga pulang, lagi pula ayahku ada di luar kota." Sakura menggelinding di atas karpet tebal yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk belajar kelompok.

"Aishhh, bukan itu, aku hanya bosan saja. Lagian ibumu dan Itachi- _niiI_ juga belum pulang dari rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Aku jadi tidak ada teman bermain 'kan? Masa aku harus main sama kulkas di dapur?"

Begini nih, jurus memelas andalannya. Sasuke membatin miris dalam hati.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan malam Sakura, kau mau main apa memangnya?"

Merasa mendapat persetujuan, langsung saja Sakura berdiri, kemudian menuju kearah lemari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika perempuan itu membuka lemarinya.

"TARAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke mengernyit ketika Sakura mendekat dengan dua buah dasi hitam dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Mau main apa?" Sasuke menatap malas ke arah perempuan menyebalkan—yang sayangnya adalah kesayangan ibunya sendiri.

"Jadi mata kita sama-sama di tutup, Sasuke- _kun_ berdiri di pojok sana," Sakura menunjuk samping lemari, "Lalu aku akan berdiri di pojok yang jauh darimu. Kita akan saling mencari, nahhhh, siapa yang berhasil menyentuh salah satu dari kita pertama kali, berarti dia yg menang."

"Kalau kalah?"

Sakura memutar matanya, menunjukan ekspresi berpikir keras.

"Aha! Yang kalah menuruti kemauan yang menang saja deh. Kalo Sasuke- _kun_ kalah berarti Sasuke _-kun_ harus menggendongku sampai rumah!"

Sasuke berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai. "Deal."

Permaianan pun di mulai.

* * *

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pair Sasuke-Sakura

Rated T

* * *

Di larang kopas ya

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun_ susah sekali sih di temukan!"

"Hn."

Haruno Sakura sangat sebal, lantaran sudah belasan menit berlalu namun mereka tidak saling menemukan. Mata sakura sudah sangat pegal.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mataku pegal nih... eh iya, tadi aku menaruh gelas di lantai sebelah mana ya, nanti kalau terinjak maaf ya Sasuke _-kun?_ Aduh aku capek banget nyari Sas—"

Harusnya Sakura merasa senang ketika ia berhasih menyentuh Sasuke. ya, beda cerita kalau bibir Sasuke yang bertemu...

... sama bibirnya.

"Eh, Aku tidak se—"

Dalam gelap, indra perasa yang lain lebih peka.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura merasa di setrum ketika ciuman Sasuke semakin menuntut.

"Kau yang menemukan aku dulu 'kan?" sakura masih mematung—bahkan tidak berniat melepas penutup matanya—ketika hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa telinganya. Belum sempat Sakura lepas dari kekagetan ciuman barusan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti melayang. Sasuke menggendongnya.

"Sas—"

Bibir gadis berusia 18 tahun tersebut kembali di bungkap kecupan-kecupan hangat.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Mana mungkin dia bisa menolak cinta pertamanya sejak SD?

End

* * *

 _Selamat malam para insomnia xD *sendirinya insomnia*_

 _Disini memang sengaja di buat bahasa non baku, hanya fic pelepas penat abis nglembur maklah sih ceritanya *dia malah curhat*_

 _Untuk fic yg lain memang banyak yang terlantar sih, belum ada titik terang untuk meneruskan satu persatu. Yang pasti bakal di terusin. *author PHP :'(_

 _fic collab sama bii akari alias Sugarlessgum99 juga bakal tetep jalan kok, cuman kita lagi sama-sama sibuk aja #ngeles #promosi_

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini._

 _*peluk satu satu*_

 _Semarang, 23 September 2015._

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan Haruno Sakura yang tengah meraba-raba dinding mencari dirinya.

Ia menyeringai, seklai-sekali curang tak masalah.

Setelah menjatuhkan penutup matanya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mataku pegal nih... eh iya, tadi aku menaruh gelas di lantai sebelah mana ya, nanti kalau terinjak maaf ya Sasuke _-kun?_ Aduh aku capek banget nyari Sas—"

Sasuke mencondongkan dirinya sehingga bibir mereka bertemu, tanpa menunda lagi segera mungkin Sauke menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Eh, Aku tidak se—"

Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Kau yang menemukan aku dulu 'kan?"

Sasuke menggendong perempuan yang sejak sekolah dasar ia sukai tersebut.

Setelah pegangan pada perpotongan lutus dan punggung gadis itu ia rasa sudah stabil, Sasuke kembali menghujani bibir tipis Sakura dengan ciuman-ciuman mautnya.

Kapan lagi coba? Kalah main tapi bisa beginian?

Dasarnya Sasukenya yang licik apa emang Sakuranya aja yg modusable?


End file.
